People Change
by CrispyCream16
Summary: Eddy's parents call it quits, and when his mom moves to LA to be with another man, she forces Eddy to come with her. Five years later, he returns due to his fathers' health and everyone sees he's really changed. Some changes for the good, some for the bad. Can they get him back to the scheming, lovable boy they used to know, or will he be this rude, harsh California boy forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Ed Edd n' Eddy fanfiction. Although it is meant to be centered on Eddy, I will try to put in some stuff about Double D and Ed. No promises though...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ed Edd n Eddy! I wish I did...**

**Prologue**

Eddy walked through the door to his house to hear his parents fighting.

'As usual' Eddy thought bitterly. He walked down the hallway and got to the door of his room. He noticed the yelling had gotten a bit quieter. Eddy listened for a bit longer and he could have sworn he heard his name...

**(A/N: The "Big Picture Show" happened like 1 month ago, just so you know.)**

Eddy went into his room and began to look for a CD he wanted to give Nazz for her birthday, which was in a week. She was going out of town early in the morning tomorrow so her family in Florida could see her, so he wanted to give her his present now. It was a CD of a band called 'Rush'. Nazz was talking about them and said she got addicted to that band. So he figured he could get her CD for her birthday.

Eddy was looking in his CD rack when he heard someone knocking on his door. The door opened a little bit and Eddy's mom stuck her head through the space.

"Hey Eddy, can we talk about something?" She asked sweetly. Eddy nodded unsurely and his mother walked through the door completely. She closed it behind her and walked toward Eddy.

She moved and sat on his circle bed. She smoothed out the skirt she was wearing and started playing with the cufflinks on her crisp white shirt. Eddy got up and went to go sit by her. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while then Eddy's mom turned to him.

"I'm leaving."

"Like, for the store or something?" Eddy asked.

"No. I'm leaving your father."

"What? Why?" Eddy asked.

"Because... Well... I had found someone else... His name is Roger. But... I want you to move there with me."

Eddy's eyes widened.

"Where... Where does he live?"

Eddy's mother paused for a moment.

"California..."

"What? I can't move there! I can't leave Ed and Double D here... We all just made up with the other kids! I can't go now!"

"Eddy, don't be unreasonable-"

"I'M the one being unreasonable?"

Eddy stood up from the bed and faced his mother.

"You're the one who is telling me that I have to move practically across the country, away from my BEST FRIENDS and just be OK with it?"

"We'll technically we are only a few hours away-"

"Whatever! The point is... You're pretty much asking me to abandon Double D and Ed..."

"Eddy..."

"How DARE you? You know full well how much they mean to me! We just made up with the other kids... And now you're just trying to take all of that away from me?"

"Eddy Skipper McGee!" Eddy grimaced at his full name.

"You listen to me right now young man. You do NOT mouth off to me like that ever again. When we move to California, and you ARE moving with me to California, you will work o you're attitude. Do I make myself clear?"

"Why do you want me to come so bad?"

Eddy's mother gave him a cold hearted glare.

"I'm not about to have to give that bastard father of yours child support money that he will spend on alcohol and cigarettes. He's going to be paying me money. And with that medical condition of his, he's going to have to get a nurse soon, because I'm not taking care of him anymore. So that will be even more money out of his pocket. So he will be begging me to come back, and I can rub in his face what I have with Roger... Now answer me. Do. I make. Myself clear?"

Eddy stared at his mother's shoes as if they were the most interesting this I the world.

"Crystal" Eddy said barely above a whisper.

"Good. Start packing. We leave in a week."

She walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. Eddy stood in the same spot for at least 5 minutes, thinking of how he was going to break it to his friends...

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, my Internet has been crappy lately. So, did you like it? This just kind of popped into my head one day. I made Eddy be kind of a dick to his mom, but it will get better... kind of... If you have any ideas of what should happen, or if you have any reviews in general, let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey guys. I got the sodas." Nazz said as she walked back into the room. She glanced at the people in the room, which consisted of Kevin, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Double D, and Ed. They were watching Forrest Gump, which was on TV and they couldn't find the remote to change it.

**(A/N: not that they would, Forest Gump is a great movie!)**

"Wasn't Eddy here when I left?" Nazz's asked and pointed to the empty spot where Eddy was at one point. Kevin nodded.

"He went to his house to get something." Sarah said. Nazz's nodded and sat down on the couch next to Sarah and Jimmy.

A few minutes later, Double D stood up.

"Eddy has been gone for a while... I'm going to his house to make sure everything is OK..." Ed nodded and began to follow Double D.

"We'll be back in a little bit." He said.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"You can if you want. I don't mind."

Kevin paused the movie and they all left Nazz's house and walked to Eddy's house.

-Eddy's House-

The kids got to Eddy's house and knocked on the front door. A chubby man answered the door. He had a five o' clock shadow and was nearly bald. He had on a white sleeveless shirt with stains on it. He also wore worn out pajama pants and black slippers. He had a far away look in his eyes. He was smoking a cigar. The man stared at them for a minute before, in a very raspy voice, said

"What do you damn kids want?"

Double D stepped forward.

"Hello Mr. Eddy's father. Is Eddy home?" Double D asked politely. Eddy's father nodded.

"You can get him if you want. He's leaving soon anyhow. I could care less." He began to walk away to a recliner in the living room.

"Shut that door behind you." He moved and sat in the chair which groaned in protest. He began to drink a beer that was next to him. The kids stepped in and saw beer cans littered all over the floor. There were boxes with words in cursive written on them. It was obviously Eddy's mother's handwriting.

Double D began to walk towards a hallway and the kids followed. They passed Eddy's brothers room, which still had scratches on the door from when they were clawing at it, trying to get the Eds. There was still a price if wallpaper stuck on the door.

"They never got that fixed?" Nazz asked.

"I guess not. What's the point? It's not like his brother lives here anymore." Sarah said. The kids nodded in agreement and continued walking down the hall. They got to Eddy's door and Double D opened the door. They saw Eddy stuffing clothes into a large suitcase.

"Eddy?"

Eddy looked up.

"Oh, hey guys." Eddy stopped putting clothes away.

"Eddy, what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, well..." Eddy paused. "I guess there's really no easy way to say this... My... My mom is moving to California... And she wants me to come with..."

The kids stared in shock.

"Wh...what?" Double D stuttered. He was shaking.

"We're leaving in a week... I just found out today... Im... I'm so sorry..." Eddy said. The kids just stared in shock. Ed began to cry. Sarah hugged him for comfort. Eddy looked toward his CD rack. He reached over and grabbed a CD. He handed it to Nazz.

"Happy early birthday Nazz..." Nazz took the CD and read the cover. It was of Rush. The only sounds in the entire room were only of Ed crying softly.

**Hey guys... Sorry it's short... But do you like it? Should I continue? Tell me :) R&amp;R PLZZZZ**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I have to give you a little heads up before you continue. This isn't my story, I got permission from my friend (I'm taking the story over) to post it on here. So there's 36 parts I need to copy over to here. Everything else is all prewritten. And I don't want to mess with the story more than I absolutely have to. So the chapters are all really short, but they will get way longer.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy**_

_**5 YEARS LATER**_

Thirteen year old Sarah sprinted across the Cul-de-sac with Jimmy right by her side. They both had changed quite a bit over the years. Mostly physically. Sarah wore her shoulder length orange hair in a short ponytail. Her loose hot pink shirt and blue jeans splattered with dry paint from her painting with Jimmy earlier that day. Jimmy wore a light blue shirt and grey pants. He didn't have his head gear on anymore, just simple braces. His clothes had paint splattered on them also, but not quite as much. They still acted like they were 8 sometimes. They ran into Kevin's house (which was where Kevin, Nazz, Ed, Double D, and Rolf were hanging out at) and down the stairs into the basement which Kevin took over as his room and was where the kids hung out when they were there. As Jimmy and Sarah got down the stairs, they saw Nazz, Kevin and Rolf on the couch with Ed sprawled out on the floor watching TV and Double D sitting crisscross next to him reading a book called "And Then There Were None". Kevin had a black muscle shirt with neon green stripes on the sides. He had on light grey basketball shorts and black and green Air Jordan's. He still wore the baseball hat backwards except his ear length hair poked out at the ends. He had a bit of stubble along his jawline. His brown eyes flashed with boredom.

Nazz had wavy, shoulder length, blonde hair. She wore a white T-Shirt that had "Peach Creek Volleyball Team" written on the front in bright pink letters. It also said 'Nazz' on the back in bold pink letters. Her blue eyes flickered from both boredom and exhaustion. Rolf was practically the same person. He still wore his hair the same way. He had the same type of clothes, except in a bigger size, because he grew to be 6 foot 7. Same eye color. He still had his farm, with all of his animals. Pretty much the same. Ed still had his green jacket. He wore a plain red shirt underneath. He had normal blue jeans. There was a small hole just below the knee. He wore plain black shoes. He still had his buzz cut. His dull green eyes non blinking looking at the television. Double D had on a red shirt and grey jeans. He had black shoes on, like Ed. He still wore his ski hat, with blonde hair spilling out over the sides. His brilliant green eyes shining in excitement from the book.

"Guys! Guess what!?" Jimmy said excitedly. With no enthusiasm, as they were only half paying attention, they responded with a mumble that sounded lie "What?"

"So you guys know how I've been helping my mom out with some of her patients lately right?" Sarah said. Her and Ed's mother was a nurse, and since Sarah wanted to be a nurse as well, her mom let her come along on some visits she does with her patients, as long as her supervisors give it the okay beforehand. "Yeah. So?" Nazz asked, her voice practically dripping with boredom. "Well, one of my mom's new patients is Eddy's dad. Which, apparently, he's had A LOT of mental issues for the past few years, but they're acting up a lot more now than usual. They wanted someone from his family, who was used to this, to come and help out and who knows how to handle him when he's like this." Sarah trailed off hoping they would get the hint. But she surely had their attention now.

"So... Eddy is going to be staying here?" Ed asked excitedly.

"Well, Ed, there's a twist. See, since he's still under age, he has to have someone over 18 stay with him. And since his mom refused to come... It has to be his brother," Jimmy said. Double D went a bit pale in fear. "Well at least he's coming back... It's better than him being all the way across the country..." Nazz said, her voice shaking slightly.

"When will he be here?"

""If I'm not mistaken, he will be here in about a week." Jimmy smiled in excitement. Only one week until they could see their old friend. Things just haven't been the same since he left...

_**omg this is so short i'm so sorry...**_

_**Well guys, that's this chapter. So, I know I will get so much hate on the ages, but I didn't know how old they were... So I kind of just assumed... ALSO! About the one topic so many people fight over... Double D's hair color... I was going to have it just is black, but it was blonde in the picture that I used for the cover story... So I went with that... Alright... That's all for now... Let me know if I should continue or not...**_

_**Mmkay. Bai :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy**

Over the course of the week leading up to their friends return, the other Cul-de-sac kids were growing impatient and restless. They continuously tried to busy themselves with random activities their minds could think of. Nothing was working. They needed a distraction, and they needed it badly. Little thoughts and questions that had built up over the course of five years had plagued their thoughts and kept nagging at the back of their brains. What if he changed so much he doesn't recognize us? What if he doesn't want to be our friends anymore? What if he does drugs and drinks? What if he's a bad kid? Most of these thoughts by the worrisome Double D, but everyone was concerned. School was a good distraction, sure. But when your best friend has been across the country for five years is coming back for good, you tend to be excited and not focus on your schoolwork.

Finally, the day had come. The day where Eddy was meant to return. The kid's excitement doubled in size and they found themselves sitting outside his home waiting for his arrival. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Time passed so slowly that Double D was afraid he would pass out. Sooner or later, they all distracted themselves with other activities, while still sitting on the lawn. Kevin played on his phone with Rolf watching over his shoulder. Double D was reading, like always. Ed was reading an old torn up comic book about mutant zombies. Jimmy and Sarah were drawing. This continued for an hour until Double D finished his book, Ed finished his comic for the third time, Kevin's phone died, so he went and put it on the charger in his home before coming back, and Jimmy and Sarah ran out of paper to draw on.

"I'm hungry." Nazz complained. Kevin nodded as his stomach growled, seconding Nazz's complaint. "Do you guys want to get something to eat and then meet back here in like, half an hour?" Kevin suggested. Nazz readily agreed. Double D wasn't so ready to leave, neither was Ed. "Ed and I want to stay here until Eddy returns. We feel as if he should be greeted by a familiar face on his first day." Ed nodded and smiled before flopping back on the grass and staring at the clouds. "Double D, dude, you need to eat." Nazz said, placing a hand on the blond haired boy's shoulder. "We get that you're excited, but you can't starve yourself." Double D sighed, knowing they wouldn't drop the subject until he ate something. "Very well. But only for half an hour." Double D pushed himself off of the grass and Ed followed his example.

The teens split up and went into their own respective houses to eat some lunch. Double D grabbed a book that a teacher gave him before he 'graduated' middle school and went on to High School. It was 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. Their old English teacher had noticed how much Double D enjoyed the book and gave it to him, as the copy was meant to be replaced anyway. He went into his garage and grabbed a box of sidewalk chalk. It had been his when he was a small boy, but it had been sitting there for years. He figured Sarah and Jimmy could draw with it. He retraced his steps back into the living room and grabbed one of his mother's magazines. It was a gossip magazine, so it practically had Nazz's name written all over it. There was a football in his backyard from his father's younger days. Amazingly, it didn't need to be pumped up, so Double D could just give Kevin permission to grab it. And Rolf would most likely join him. Double D smiled. "At the very least, they will have some form of entertainment." Double D said to himself.

Double D exited his home and walked next door to Eddy's home, where the others were patiently waiting. When they saw the objects in his hand, their faces brightened and they rushed over to the blond boy. Sarah and Jimmy began to draw an array of cartoon drawings. Kevin and Rolf were throwing the football back and forth across the street in Kevin's yard, since they didn't want to hit anyone in Eddy's yard. Nazz was sitting in the shade of a nearby tree, flipping through the magazine. Ed had brought out a large stack of his own comic books and was currently reading "Hero from Mars". From what Double D heard from Ed, it was about a Martian who was captured by humans and had to escape and stop the Earthlings from invading his planet. It was one of Ed's favorites. Double D was reading his book and soon got lost in it.

Eventually, Nazz finished her magazine and began to complain. "He's still not here yet! How long are we going to be waiting here?" Kevin and Rolf, who had finished their little game and come over to sit down, shrugged simultaneously. "Los Angeles is across the country, Nazz. It's most likely going to take a while."

As soon as he said those words, a black, rundown, coupe pulled into the cul-de-sac. It was being followed by a large white moving truck. As the car got closer, they could make out more details about the two inside of the car. The one driving the car was Eddy's brother. He still had his ratty old cap on and his sunglasses blocked his eyes. He had a jersey on for some random sports player that no one could put a name to. The person in the passenger seat, who they assumed was Eddy, was covered in a black hood. He was leaning against the window with the hood over his face so he could sleep. When the car was parked, Bro go out of the car and stretched. He had the window down, so he simply just said:

"Wake up shithead. We're here."

"Fuck off. You woke me up at three in the morning, I'm sleeping." A deep voice replied.

"Fine, you can sleep in the car."

"Wouldn't be the first time." The figure mumbled. "You locked me in the car last year and I would have had to sleep there. But I ended up busting your window out. Which you still never fixed."

The kids looked at the car and noted that the back window of the passenger side was covered in cardboard.

"Yeah, I know! I was trying to impress Kat but you had to go and ruin it! And besides, I don't have the money to fix it!" Bro shouted at him. Eddy scoffed. Keeping his hood on, he turned to his brother. "As if. If anything, she was thrown off by your overbearing ego!"

"HEY!" all of the kids said in unison. Bro looked toward them. He glared and most of them paled. "Can you please stop fighting?" Nazz asked. Eddy got out of the car. "Whatever. He's not worth my time." He took off his hood. It revealed spiky black and blue hair. His brown eyes looking straight at the kids. He was wearing a black hoodie with dark blue faded jeans. He had black and blue Nikes. He had army style dog tags around his neck and, on the same chain, was a ring. You could see his headphones threaded through his sweatshirt and dropped down. He was about as tall as Rolf. He walked toward the group.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Eddy smirked.

**Hey guys! I stayed up late (kind of) to finish this one! So I don't know if Bro has a name other than bro, so I might just name him. I'm thinking like Damien or something. I don't know. If you have an idea of what he should be named, let me know.**

**Thanks for all of the support! I really appreciate it. It makes me feel as if I'm doing something right with my life :)**

**New chapter will be up soon!**

**Mmkay. Bai :D**


End file.
